


Before I Say 'I Do'

by CaremKefo



Series: First Come, First Served [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blind Castiel, Bottom Dean, Bottoming from the Top, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Tickling, Top Castiel, Topping from the Bottom, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaremKefo/pseuds/CaremKefo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before their wedding Dean gets nervous.</p><p>After their wedding Dean gets fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I Say 'I Do'

**Author's Note:**

> *hides behind hands* I always feel uncomfortable writing sex scenes...

Castiel sighed as his brother straightened his tie for the twentieth time.

"I don't know what you do to it, Cas," Gabriel muttered.

"I don't do anything to it!" he protested childishly. "It has a mind of its own."

"It's a piece of fabric. It doesn't have a mind. There."

Castiel smoothed a hand down the blue fabric.

"Don't touch it!" Gabriel snapped.

Castiel sat down and rested his hands on his lap, interlocking his fingers and idly twiddling his thumbs.

"How is it that you look so _calm_?" Gabriel asked. "Aren't you freaking out?"

"Why should I freak out?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "In half an hour you're going to be tied to one person for the rest of your life! Do you know what that means?"

"Regular sex?"

Gabriel spluttered. "I was _going_ to say no more casual hook-ups. You're stuck with Dean for the rest of your life! Aren't you afraid it's going to get _boring_?"

"When have you ever known me to have a casual hook-up? And besides, I think you'll find that the idea of being stuck with Dean for the rest of my life was the reason behind getting married to him."

"I thought it was because you accidentally proposed and didn't want to back out of it," Gabriel joked.

Castiel reached for his cane, resting against the side of his chair, and whacked his brother with it.

"Ow!"

"I _love_ Dean, thank you very much. And he loves me. I _want_ to be stuck with him for the rest of my life."

"But aren't you still a little nervous? What if Dean doesn't turn up? What if he does and he calls the wedding off?"

"Dean is already here, as you well know, and he won't call it off."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I know him!" Cas snapped irritably. "It's not too late for you to be replaced as my best man, so unless you have something positive to say I suggest you shut your mouth!"

A knock on the door interrupted Gabriel before he could offer some smart-ass comment.

Sam's head poked round the door. "Have either of you seen Dean? I mean, obviously you haven't, Cas, I didn't mean—"

Cas chuckled softly. "He hasn't been in here."

"What did I tell you, Cas— OW!"

"What did I tell _you_?" Cas said threateningly.

"I should know better than to stand within reach of your cane," Gabriel complained, rubbing at his leg as he stepped out into the corridor. He drew himself up to his full height - which wasn't very tall compared to Dean's brother - and glared up at Sam. "Now you listen to me," he said coolly. "Castiel loves your ass of a brother, so he'd better not be having cold feet because if he breaks my brother's heart, I'll break his legs. They're getting married in," he checked his watch, "twenty-five minutes, so you'd better find him."

Sam was fighting back a grin.

"What?"

"No, that... that was very... It'd just be a _little_ more intimidating if you weren't so..." he held his hand up, flat in the air at shoulder height, and lowered it dramatically.

"I might be short, but I'm the perfect height to punch you in the dick." He cocked his head to the side. "You and Jess are still trying for a baby, right?"

"Alright, alright, I'll find him," Sam chuckled, holding his hands up and backing away.

He checked the toilets and the rooms reserved for the meal and party later that night before heading outside. He checked the car park and the Impala first, before wandering round the hotel gardens. He stopped and stared when he saw his brother in the fountain, shoes and socks abandoned on the grass and his trousers rolled up to just below his knees.

"You'd better not be getting cold feet," he called out.

"Yeah," Dean admitted. "This water's freezing."

"Not the kind of cold feet I meant," Sam said pointedly.

It took a second for the penny to drop. "Oh. No. I am very definitely getting married in..." He pulled the cuff of his shirt back to look at his watch.

"Ten minutes," Sam told him.

"...ten minutes," Dean agreed.

Sam watched him as he made another circuit of the fountain. "What are you doing?"

"You remember when Uncle Bobby would take us down to that river and teach us how to shoot?"

"You were always more interested in the river than the target," Sam remembered.

"Yeah. There's something peaceful about walking in water," he said, never taking his eyes from his feet. "Calming, you know?"

"You're nervous," Sam realised.

"Well, yeah," Dean said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I've never liked having an audience, and now I've got to get up in front of everybody and be the centre of attention. Performing was more your thing than mine."

"I did one school play, Dean. _One_."

Dean stopped and shot his brother a proud grin. "Yeah, but you were damn good."

Sam rolled his eyes. If there was one thing that hadn't changed about Dean over the years it was that he always talked up Sam's achievements while simultaneously talking down his own. "You were the one with the talent," he insisted. "Put a guitar in your hand and you could make magic."

"I was okay. Better if no-one was around to hear me, but still not great."

"You should play for Cas," Sam said.

Dean stopped, one foot out of the fountain. "What?"

"He can't see you. I don't think he counts as an audience."

"He can still hear me, Sam."

"He doesn't have to know it's you. Not until after. Just let the music speak for itself."

Dean sat on the grass and dried himself off with his socks. "Nah. I haven't played in years."

"Your old guitar is still in Bobby's attic. I'm sure if you give it a tune up it'll sound great."

But Dean shook his head.

"Speaking of Bobby, he's getting kind of teary out there."

"Bobby _Singer_?" Dean asked, in exaggerated disbelief. "The same hard-ass who called you a cry baby after you broke your arm jumping off the shed when you were five?"

"Yeah."

"He'll never live it down if Ellen sees him."

"Actually, she gave him a handkerchief and a pat on the shoulder."

Something in his brother's voice made Dean look up at him. "You don't think..."

"Oh, I _do_ ," Sam grinned.

"No," Dean shook his head. "No."

Sam kicked the sole of Dean's foot. "Get a move on so I can prove to Gabriel that you haven't run off."

* * *

"About time you turned up," Gabriel glared at Dean.

"Shut up, shorty. I'm here, aren't I?"

"And not before time! You're getting married in two minutes!"

"The bride's allowed to be late," Sam joked, ducking back out of the room before Dean could take a playful swing at him.

"Gabe, can you give me and Cas a minute?"

"Two minutes," he repeated, tapping a finger off his watch.

"Where did you disappear to?" Castiel asked once they were alone. "Gabriel was concerned you were going to call the whole wedding off."

"Yeah, that was never gonna happen," Dean assured him. "I just needed to take my mind off the fact that there's a load of people out there who are going to be staring at me."

"They'll be staring at _us_."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm not really comfortable in front of... It doesn't matter. Before we go out there, and before I say 'I do', there's something I want to say to you." He took a deep breath. "I love you. I know I don't say it often enough, but I do."

Cas smiled. "I know you do, Dean. I can hear it in your voice; feel it in your touch. It's in the way you cook, and the way you always stay close when I'm somewhere new without crowding me. You tell me you love me every day in a hundred different ways and you don't even know it."

A warm fuzzy feeling bubbled up inside him. "I should still probably say it more."

"I shan't complain if you do," Cas smiled. "It _is_ nice to hear it."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I love you more."

"If you two are done being gross," Gabriel interrupted, popping his head into the room, "you've got a wedding to go to. And if we can get through it quickly that would be great, because there's a barmaid out there that I would like to get to know better. If you know what I mean..." he trailed off, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Dean slipped his hand into Castiel's, and together they walked towards the main hall where their guests were waiting.

* * *

Several hours later the newly married Mr and Mr Winchester entered their hotel room.

Dean pointed Cas in the direction of the bathroom before pulling his tie loose and kicking his shoes off, only throwing them under a chair as an afterthought because he was still trying to get used to not leaving things where Cas could trip over them. He yawned loudly.

"You'd better not be too tired to make good on your vows," Castiel called through warningly.

A dirty chuckle bubbled up in his throat. "I don't remember standing up in front of our friends and family and promising to fuck you into the mattress every night," Dean shot back.

"Not in so many words," Castiel agreed. "But you _did_ promise to 'take care of me' until death do us part."

"I'll look out the lube, then," he said, his tone laced with amusement.

Castiel said nothing as Dean made his way over to his duffel bag, reaching into the small inside compartment to withdraw the bottle - the kind and gentle sort that Cas liked with added aloe vera.

He placed the bottle on the nightstand and collapsed on the bed. It had been a long day, and exchanging vows and rings hadn't been the end of it.

There had been a three course meal, during which Gabriel, Sam, and Bobby, made somewhat embarrassing speeches. Afterwards there had been drinks and the party kicked off. He'd been pretty much non-stop on the dancefloor, Cas had demonstrated some pretty terrible dance moves that involved swaying from side to side and waving his arms around, and Gabriel had started a conga line at one point. Even Bobby had gotten up to dance with Ellen, and he was beginning to agree with Sam that there was something there.

"I never want to get married again," Dean complained loudly.

"I'd be happy with that," Cas replied dryly.

Dean rolled off the bed, padding through to the bathroom where Cas was rinsing out his toothbrush. He slipped his arms around his waist, catching Castiel's eye in the mirror. "I'd marry _you_ again," he told him, resting his chin on his husband's shoulder.

He watched the blissful smile that spread across Cas's face in the reflection. Letting his hands slide lower, he unbuckled Cas's belt and pulled it through the belt loops.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you naked," he murmured, kissing his neck.

"Lead the way, Romeo," Cas instructed, turning around.

"My name's _Dean_ ," he tutted playfully, leading him back through to the bedroom. "It's a good thing you got it right in front of everyone this afternoon."

Castiel laughed.

"You've got that _I'm dating an idiot_ look on your face," Dean observed.

"I guess it's now my _I'm married to an idiot_ look."

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "Guess you can't get away from me now!"

"I don't _want_ to get away from you," Cas said sincerely. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Dean could feel embarrassment colour his skin, for a split-second relieved that Cas couldn't see his reaction. "Bed," he warned, backing Cas against it slowly.

Castiel sat when the back of his legs nudged the bed, and shuffled up to make room. Dean's eyes never left him as he got undressed, watching the way Cas bit his lip as he listened to the rustling of fabric as clothing hit the floor.

He dropped to his knees and tugged one of Cas's shoes off, then the other. "Whew, your feet _stink_!" Dean chuckled as he yanked Castiel's socks off.

"I would expect yours to smell also, having been trapped in uncomfortable shoes all day," Cas complained.

Putting all thoughts of sex aside for a moment, Dean lifted up one of Cas's feet and rubbed small circles across the sole of his foot.

A guttural moan resonated deep in Castiel's throat. " _Oh!_ That feels _good_."

Dean took his time, massaging the tension out of his feet, grinning every time he accidentally cracked a toe and Cas yelped in surprise.

"Better?" he grinned.

"Much," Castiel sighed happily. He stretched and curled his toes, causing another one to crack loudly. "Thank you."

Dean moved up the bed and kissed him. "Any time," he promised, despite the fact his thumbs were aching.

"I trust your hands aren't too tired to go to work somewhere else..?" Cas asked suggestively.

"You could always put your hands to good use! 'Stead of making _me_ do all the work," Dean protested in mock annoyance.

"Excuse me, I topped the last two nights. Take your turn."

"You might have been on top but I sure wasn't the bottom," Dean was quick to remind him.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me."

Dean wasn't going to argue with that, lowering his head and softly capturing Cas's lips with his own. His fingers played through Castiel's hair, his other hand stroking down his body to caress his thigh. Whatever fabric his pants were made of was coarse and Dean didn't like it.

"Why aren't you naked yet?" Dean murmured.

"What's the rush?" Cas whispered, kissing his jaw.

"I just wanna take good care of my husband."

Castiel made an approving sound as he flipped them over, rolling his hips against Dean's.

"See, this is _why_ you topped the last two nights," Dean told him. "You're so damn impatient. You need to learn to take your time and enjoy the moment."

"I enjoy the moment. I'd just prefer that there were _several_ moments to enjoy."

"What the hell are you implying?"

"That sometimes I would enjoy more than one orgasm a night."

Cas was _so_ full of bullshit. "Oh, you are _on_ ," Dean growled, rolling them over again and pinning Cas beneath him.

* * *

Castiel's breath left his body in a rush. Dean was all bark and no bite - no matter how much Cas goaded him into being a little rougher in bed he was always tender and considerate. If it was anyone else it would piss him off if because he wasn't a delicate flower that could be crushed, but with Dean he didn't believe for a second that it was because of his blindness; it was just in Dean's nature to be as gentle as he was loving.

Hands moved to his zipper and he lifted his hips up so that his trousers and underwear could be removed without difficulty, his breath hitching when he felt the bed dip between his legs. A hand brushed against his cock and he bit back a moan, but Dean was moving to his buttons; working his way up the shirt until he could slide it off Cas's shoulders.

"God, you're beautiful," Dean said for the hundredth time, once Castiel lay naked beneath him.

"I'll know I'm starting to get old and flabby when you stop saying that," Cas smiled fondly.

"Never gonna stop saying it," Dean promised.

A hand stroked over one nipple, toying with it as Dean's mouth closed around the other and sucked.

"Dean..." he breathed.

"Shh," Dean said softly. "I've got you."

Teeth bit lightly into his shoulder, scraping over the skin, and shivers ran up his spine. " _Dean_..."

"I'm here. I've got you," Dean reassured him, nipping at his jaw.

"I want you," Cas gasped.

"You've got me," Dean promised, his breath warm on Cas's skin. "Now," he said, kissing his neck, "tomorrow," another kiss was pressed to his chest, "and forever."

His stomach clenched instinctively as Dean kissed it, a breathy huff of laughter ghosting past his lips. Dean's lips traced his ribs and a chuckle burst free from his throat, then his whole body started shaking as Dean's fingers joined in the attack. "Oh! No-ho-ho! Dean! _Dean!_ Agh!" He twisted beneath Dean as laughter filled him, his leaking cock trailing a smear of precome across his stomach.

"You could probably come just like this," Dean grinned.

"Touch me!" Cas shouted out, shaking his head. He wanted more. _Needed_ more. "Touch me, Dean, _please_."

The feeling of Dean's lips on his cock came as a surprise, and as small kisses trailed up its length a needy moan burst past his lips. Then calloused fingers wrapped around him, their strokes not nearly enough to satisfy him.

"More," he whimpered, hands fisting in the pillow above his head as his whole body arched up to meet him. It felt good, _so good_...

Dean licked across the top of his cock and his hips bucked up, seeking more. His eyes fluttered shut as Dean's mouth obligingly closed around him, inching lower, and Cas pushed his head back into the pillow as a hand moved to his balls, until he was close, so close...

"Dean," he cried out, shaking his head. "Dean!"

Dean pulled off him with a wet _pop_.

"I'm going to come," he panted, .

"I thought that was the point?" Dean asked, and Castiel could _hear_ his smirk in his voice.

That was _exactly_ the point, but not like this. He raised his head enough for Dean to see his face. "I want you inside me."

A warm hand stroked his thigh. "I thought you also wanted to come more than once?"

But Dean didn't wait for a response and Castiel's head fell back onto the pillow, his smile forming a silent 'o', as Dean closed his mouth around the head once again. He let out a long, guttural " _Uhhh!_ " when Dean hummed around him, then when he felt his balls tightening he knew he wasn't going to last. "Dean..." he breathed in warning.

He came hard in Dean's mouth.

Dean swallowed and pulled away, letting the last traces of Castiel's orgasm stain the sheets.

"Hmm..." he sighed, satisfied, once his orgasm had begun to ebb.

"Good?"

"Very. Thank you."

Dean chuckled, and he felt the mattress shift beneath him as Dean moved up the bed and warm lips pressed fleetingly against his. "I'll be right back," Dean promised.

Castiel listened, hearing the TV next door as well as the tell-tale sound of a zipper being opened and closed again, and then the mattress dipped again.

"Condom," Dean said, by way of explanation.

"No, wait," Cas said as he felt Dean move closer.

"What is it?"

There was concern in Dean's tone, and he smiled. "I've changed my mind. I want..." He swallowed. "I want you to ride me."

"You mean you're not gonna get all bossy on me tonight?" Dean teased.

"I might if you don't hurry up," he grinned, nudging him.

He heard the rip of foil and felt the tightly rolled condom being placed on his stomach in preparation. There was the sound of a cap being flicked open, and a moment later clicking closed again. He listened as Dean prepped himself, savouring every hitch of his breath and every throaty moan.

"Talk to me, Dean," he said eventually, growing frustrated as noises from outside threatened to drown out Dean. "What are you doing?"

"I've got two fingers in my ass," Dean told him, his voice deep and husky. "I'm almost ready to add a third."

"How does it feel?"

"Good," Dean breathed. "It feels so good, Cas. But it'll feel better when it's your cock in my ass."

"I'll bet it will," he said. "You love being stuffed full of my dick, filling you up."

" _Fuck_ , Cas!"

"It's not too much?" he asked, biting his lip. Dean wasn't the type to talk dirty; the things he said were always as kind and gentle as his actions. He spoke about how beautiful Cas was, and how he wanted to make him feel good.

"Just never thought I'd hear you say anything like that."

Neither of them had tried talking dirty to each other before - at least not together - but he wasn't really sure what he was supposed to say. "I wish I could see you," he said honestly. "I'd love to watch you jerk yourself off for me."

"Son of a..." Dean moaned, breath coming in short huffs as he fingered himself open.

It sounded like Dean was really straining himself, and from experience Cas knew how it uncomfortable stretching yourself could be. "Is that four, now?"

"This ain't easy," Dean gasped, "but yeah. _Fuck_."

Castiel fingered the condom, testing to see which way it was rolled. Carefully he slipped it on. "Give me the lube." As requested the bottle was pressed into his waiting hand, and he squeezed what he hoped was a generous amount onto his hand. Stroking himself, he coated his cock with lube. "I love hearing you: all the little noises you make as you get closer and closer until you finally come? They drive me crazy."

"Yeah? 'Cause you're kinda driving me crazy here," Dean breathed heavily as he spoke. "Nearly ready for you."

"I want you."

"You're gonna get me."

"Fuck yourself on me."

"Alright."

As Dean moved up and over him Cas felt his weight pressing the mattress down on either side of him, before Dean slowly inched himself down on his cock. It was hot and tight and _wonderful_. He groaned when Dean was fully seated.

"Good?" Dean asked.

"Yes. _Fuck_ , yes! Move."

"Give me a sec."

Castiel reached out, hands finding Dean's thighs and stroking them. "Take your time," he told him. He didn't want Dean to hurt himself. Then he cheekily added, "But don't take too long."

"Hey!" Dean protested with a chuckle.

Castiel worked his hands up Dean's body to his face.

His jaw was clenched tight, though he smiled when Cas brushed his fingers across his lips.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing," Castiel said, trying to ignore the arousal in his dick that was screaming at him to move, even just a little.

Dean's eyes eyes were screwed shut, and lines creased his forehead.

Dean was in pain.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"'M fine."

" _Dean_."

"'M good, Cas. Scout's honour."

"Were you even a scout?"

"Well, no, but—"

"I rushed you, didn't I? You weren't ready., I—"

He fell silent when Dean's hand cupped his cheek and a thumb stroked him reassuringly.

"I'm good," Dean told him, more convincingly this time. "I just need a minute."

Castiel grasped Dean's hand and squeezed it tightly, then a moment later Dean started to move. The slow up and down rhythm allowed Castiel to find his pace and match it, rolling his hips upwards in time with Dean's movements. As Dean got comfortable his movements became faster, rougher, _needier_ , and Cas fucked into him harder.

"Oh, fuck, there! There, there, there," Dean babbled, whimpering as he lost it again. "Ah, shit. I had it. _Fuck_."

Precome was leaking out of Dean's cock where it bounced off Cas's stomach every time Dean slid down on him. Still gripping Dean's hand in one of his, he reached down to stroke Dean's hard length with his other.

Either side of the pillow dipped suddenly as Dean leaned forwards, trying to both fuck down on Cas's dick and into his hand.

Castiel came for the second time that night, closely followed by Dean judging by the warm come soon pooling on his stomach.

"Oh, fuck," Dean groaned as he eased himself off. "Ahh..."

"Sore?" Castiel asked, working his condom carefully off his softening cock.

"Yeah, a little."

"Maybe I'm not the one who should be worried about getting old and flabby," Cas teased.

"I think I'll stick to bottoming when I bottom," Dean said, taking the condom from him. He came back with what Cas assumed was toilet paper to clean them up.

Finally Dean collapsed down beside him, draping a strong arm over him and pulling him close.

"Good night, Mr Winchester," he said proudly, his breath tickling Cas's ear.

Castiel grinned. "Good night, Mr Winchester."


End file.
